Forever in our hearts
by HippieLuchaSoul
Summary: Vickie Guerrero lost the love of her life eight years ago, and his spirit still lives within her today.


The older beauty walked into the dark room before clicking on the bed side lamp, sitting softly on her plush bed. She had just came from a long tour with the WWE, and needed nothing more but to rest her mind, body, and soul.

The company she worked for had done so much for her family, and her late husband was seen as royalty there. When she spoke of her name, Guerrero, people automatically lit up, rapidly expressing how much Eddie had impacted their life.

She smiled softly, for she thought about Eddie every waking moment. She had tried dating to fill that void when he was taken as one of Gods angels, but no man could compare to the king he was to her.

And every moment that he was alive, he made her feel like the true queen that she was. As she removed her infamous "Cougar" necklace, she reached for her notepad. For years since Eddie's death, her therapist had suggested that she wrote to him everyday, to ease that pain. The notepad had eight years of messages to Eddie, some depressing, some spiritual, and some filled with love.

She smiled from last nights message, for she had written to Eddie, speaking of the first time she laid eyes on him. His mullet made her giggle, and his cowboy boots made her mind wonder. He was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, and wanted to know more of who this man was. Her pen gingerly poked at the thin paper, as she began to express her daily thoughts about the love of her life.

"_Eddie, mi corazon. I thought of you so much today, as I do everyday. I saw a young boy today on my way home that reminded me of you. He looked just like how you looked when you started training, and I even looked to his feet to see if he had on your same cowboy boots you loved so much. I didn't feel very beautiful today, and no, it wasn't from the crowds reactions. I just didn't feel pretty. I can hear you now fussing at me for it, and that's expected from you of course. I think it had to do with me crying myself to sleep last night from missing your presence. They say time heals all wounds, but mine seems to reopen daily. I'll never forget you, and I know you would want me to find love again, but how can I find love when you took my heart with you? I went to your gravesite last night when the girls were sleeping, and I smiled at my place next to yours. When my time here is done, I'll be so happy and filled with spirit, because I know I can lay next to you again. I miss waking up to your smile….Sorry, the papers getting wet. I don't want you reading this and the ink's all blotchy from my tears. You know I have cried on these papers for eight years now. Well, I'm going to let you rest, angel. I got to pack to hit the road again for RAW. We're in El Paso tonight, and the fans are already lined up with posters for you. Your presence is felt here tonight for sure. I love you so much, eternally with every being in my body. I hope you and Chris aren't up there doing too much laughing, you need your rest. Take care."_

The Latina beauty wiped her eyes, happy she had spoken with her love for the day. She never missed a beat with doing it, even if she was busy with "General Manager" duties.

She sighed softly, before gasping quietly in response. Those same arms that had held her for years wrapped around her petite frame. His scent flowed through her nose, as his thin lips pressed against her cheek.

She turned to the spirit, and his eyes were filled with joyful tears. His thick hand grasped hers, as he took her letter, reading it to himself softly. She couldn't help but to sit there frozen from the beautiful sight of Eddie, as her tears blurred her vision for a split second.

As he finished, he studied her once more, before pressing his thin lips against hers softly. She wept quietly, following the spirit's lead as he laid back on the bed they shared for years, holding her close.

They laid in silence, the only noises filling the room were those of weeping and soft breathing. She laid in his arms, drifting into a peaceful sleep, as he watched her with a soft smile, before his spirit drifted away its self, only thing left in her mind is the soft words he spoke before going back to his heavenly home.

"_You are more than beautiful, Vickie."_


End file.
